The present disclosure relates to a light emitting unit having plural kinds of light emitting elements having different light emitting wavelengths, and a display device having the light emitting unit.
Recently, an LED display using LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) as display pixels is spotlighted as a light and thin display. The LED display has no viewing angle dependence where contrast or color tone changes according to a viewing angle, and has a fast response speed when color changes. However, it is necessary to mount several million LED chips on a wiring substrate with a good production rate and connect their wires. For this reason, there is demanded a method capable of realizing a simple and easy process with a high production rate.
For example, in a method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-19467, first, color LEDs are transcribed on a transcribing substrate with the same pitch, and each of the plurality of colors of LEDs is covered by a resin to form a light emitting unit. After that, each light emitting unit is transcribed on a display panel substrate in a matrix form. By doing so, a display panel is manufactured in a convenient and easy way.